


Alien Heresy

by Curufea



Category: Alien (1979)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curufea/pseuds/Curufea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine Inch Nails meets Alien. Kinda inspired by the comic about an Alien cult that worshipped xenomorphs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Heresy

## Alien Heresy

**Fandom:** Alien 

**Theme:** Being Prey

 **Spoilers:** Alien

 **Description:** Nine Inch Nails meets Alien. Kinda inspired by the comic about an Alien cult that worshipped xenomorphs

Music | Published | Video  
---|---|---  
[Heresy](http://www.amazon.com/Heresy-Album-Version/dp/B00150XFBA) by [Nine Inch Nails](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nine_Inch_Nails) | 10/11/2005 |  | Download | Dimensions | Format | Length | Size | QR Code  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
[Download from 4Shared](http://www.4shared.com/get/utube.com/) | 352 x 288 | WMV | 5:35 | 28.6Mb | 


End file.
